Army of Darkness 2
by Lolita Ex Mortis
Summary: With another girlfriend dead & the forces of evil unleashed upon the town of Dearborn Tennessee Ash teams up with Professor Knowby's old Colleague & a hot talk show host to Save the town's people from being captive.
1. prologue

So you probably asking yourself how a handsome devil like me ending up

in a place like this with you Alright I tell ya the whole story but I

warn you it ain't pretty May hard to believe this chiseled good locks

have seen a whole lot of ugly so I guess I have to start with the book

legend has it it was written by the dark ones Necronomicon Ex Mortis

roughly translated as book of the dead. About 20 sometime years ago

Professor Knowby unearth the book at castle Kendar then accidentally

unleashed the Deadites outside of Dearborn that's when I got involve

to make a long story short I was sent to hell & back & then back again

& agains but enough about that let's talk about me like for example your

wondering how I got here well I guess you can say it all started with a woman

a woman with that godforsaken book.


	2. Chapter 1 Here We Go Again!

The person Ash was talking to later cuts to a talks show studio

with a late middle age british man & a red headed pixie cut girl

sitting down & interviewing him welcome true believers she says to

the audience in front of her to another chilling episode into the

mysteries of the occult I'm Trisha Pettywood Your guide into the

realms of shadows & the arcane joining me is parapsychologist &

best selling author Professor Alex Eldridge author of the critically

Acclaimed Necronomicon welcome professor thank you Trisha he said

it's truly a honor to be here in the town of Dearborn where my late colleague

professor Knowby began his career oh the honor is all me Trisha replies joyfully

your brilliant translation of this ancient text will set the world on fire. It is then

show i am at a bar sarcastically mentioning how Eldridge does't even know the

real book of the dead when the bartender hands him a small glass that was on him

Im awful Sorry to hear about jenny he said tonight would have been 10 years right

yeah thanks for bringing that up i said sarcastically About 3 mouths ago

Jenny was riding a bus home from her sick mother's house until a drink trunker

slams into it killing 7 people & Paralyzing 12 of them which the people of Dearborn

has't such a tragedy seen the mid eighties where 5 families where found massacre

with their limbs & guts cut out which was flamed on the hillbillies in the woods

everything was fine at first until the professor took out the tape recorder from the cabin

playing it on live television as dark clouds rise up from the station satellite releasing the

Kandarian Demons into the streets & then possessing the bartender who i shot with

his boomstick I had with me this whole time.


	3. Chapter 2 The Night Dearborn Went to Hel

When you just empty both barrels of your shotgun on your favorite

bartender you can pretty much bet happy hour's over I when outside

to see how bad the situation was it was bad past experiences told me

it would get a whole lot worst unless someone hit the Deadites where it

hurt & seeing how the tv station was their shortcut into this world Figured

it was a pretty good place to start but first I had to find more weapons &

my trusty boomstick was almost empty & my chainsaw was at the lumber yard

getting repair after last time luckily in the bar I found this note pad which I could

do a to do list for this crisis. I find on my way out that the Deadites have been

massicaring The town's people as they had been bitten to death & throw into glass

windows & doors to my left was a Deadite approaching a citizen until a cop shots it

in the head as the civilian runs to safety Kids these days huh I said what are those

things he shouted they're everywhere it's like all hell broke loose! Oh gee you think

i replied say you mind telling me where I can find more amino for the old double

barrow I'm just a rockie he replied they don't give us a shotgun till our second year

but I am pretty good with a sidearm stick with me & we'll be ok we were close to

the lumber yard till a Deadite breaks through a wall bitting him to death as I shot the

bastard in the spine. There at the gate was a man who work there telling me the gate

was locked & his boss had the key his co workers where in there but never came out

Continuing the way. I found a shovel which I just might use for some beheading standing

Far from me was another cop shooting a Deadite in the head I head over asking if I slip

in the building behind him which he replies no that I need to take it up with the police

chief which I go to a block road where he was standing Hey Captain I said you boys

having a little R&R I see? dusting the girls for fingerprints are ya Funny man he replied

those things in the yard have taken over the strip club along with the whole town as long

as they stay in there we hold they're positions so unless your a cop you can just turn

around I tell him a little white lied that I'm a cop in order to enter but I needed a badge

to probe it. As I head right I find three undead Cops eating the flesh of the lumberyard

boss upon killing I gain a badge I could use as the lumberyard boss comes to life

grabbing my leg until I shoot him getting the key as well upon arriving at the gate the

man in front of it was not there thinking he might have evacuated with everyone else

inside of the building was bodies of men who work there & my chainsaw fully repair

but in a tree stump after I grab it the dead bodies start coming to life as I tested out my

improve weapon slashing the ass holes to death than leaving.

 **Once again I do apologize if I made C1 so long cause my AOD stories have**

 **wide more Backstory & details than my regular ED ones do.**


	4. Chapter 3 Return of A Old Friend

After getting everything I need for now out of the broken bookstore window

was a big grey book laying on the ground turn to the back as pick it up the

cover is show it's a book of spells entitled Holy & purified book of spells by

but of course none other than Professor Eldridge like the old kesar now anything

about that crap anyways I took it. After convincing the Chief I am a cop there

ahead of me after making a right was the TV station not before more of those Deadite

Zombies burst out of the walls pushing me down until I threw them of using my saw &

gun to kill the motherfuckers Heading to the station gates there stood a African

american woman in yellow guarding Say you work here I asked Uh Huh she replied

but tonight I'll make a exception Smooth move I replied say how does a handsome

guy like me break into showbiz? Your want in she say I got a key to the main gate but

the station is on emergency look down you need a master card to get into the station

building but our chief of security has it & he took off I ask her where to replying at

the kitten club the most hottest nudie bar in town afterwards she took off. I head down

there once I arrive to speak with the chief about getting in there he subjected I took care

of those sleazy bastards in the back lucky I got me some dynamite lilting it to throw

over the back fence blasting them into pieces oh that's just beautiful I said as the

entrance had also exploded allowing hot sexy Deadite strippers to rush out with me

slashing through several of them just to get that one card running away from that

situation as soon as possible thus opening the gates & unlocking the tv station. I

Head inside to see Trisha and the old guy surrounded by three once living crew members

until you know I chopped them until a flash of heavenly light save me from a attempted

attack appearing as a glimpse first than that of a beautiful woman in shinning armor

with angel wings Jenny?

 **I know it's been a while but I do promise to get back into writing more often**


	5. Chapter 4 Finding The Notes

I been facing some weird & buzzard shit before in my entire life not to mention

dropping from the clouds into the dark ages but tonight takes it to a whole other level

with these Deadites & portals plus this hot winged warrior chick with My dead girlfriend's

likeness. Oh Ash she shouted don't you recognize me look lady I replied all I know is

Jen dead in a huge bus accident mouths ago & you just happen to take on her

appearance that's Just BS I just probably tell you something she replied when I was

in 8th grade I fell into a coma for 6 mouths until one day a light revealing it's self to

be a watcher of the chosen one a man who's you to battle the forces of demonic evil

that day when I die at first it started to fade until I rise up into the night sky as a whole

other being meaning the watcher toke control of my body seeing how I was a dear love

one to you with my help we can end this evil from wear it came from. So after I saved

them from a closed casket funeral Trisha and Eldridge showed their gratitude running

for cover at the church leaving your truly with the dirty work Eldridge though Knowby

had made some notes which can help us get out alive he seem to think someone at the

university may knows where they are personally the cops who investigated Knowby's

murder might have a better idea so I than run into him on the way pardon me officer i

ask a need to find some things that belong to a guy called Knowby any chance you still

have his effects Knowby? He Asked that old crank at the cabin in the woods I don't know

could be kinda wait a minute were't you a suspect in that case either was me or a bunch

of demons from hell go figure I replied while finishing the conversation he tells me to

look in the bins at the station with most of Knowby's files now in the garbage. Before I do

so I head to the university first outside was a gang of Deadite football players are shown

to surround a bald guy with a mustache in a cream colored sweater & brown pants so I

jump into action killing them. I told the guy about the notes which he had & he gets

them in his office as more of those things appear ok I said you guys wanna retake the

semester fine by me & I murder their asses again as the teacher came out giving me the

notes he mentions that I need a cipher which means they are written in code so I go look

for one along with a gold watch he said Knowby had as well. While search I stumble upon

a group of cops guarding the main entrance to the college shooting up some undead

motherfuckers out of some kinda green twister thingy so I just mind my own business

until I notice a horde of decay deadites attacking the chapel everybody was in leaving

only Eldridge the girl & the pastor alive Jenny reappears helping defeating them with my

spell book & her mystical light approaching the priest he tells us those twisters are

vortexes which need to be close by the power of sliver luckily the bikers had some even

if they were dead or not but what the hell me and my hot angel of a ex girlfriend went to

look


	6. Chapter 5 Saving The Civilians

Being the Savior from the skies I would come across different places stumbling

upon weak human beings until the fucking Forces of hell open up taking their souls

trying to rule the land of the living Dearborn Being so exception at all however it

was the first time the book of the dead had taken over a entire civilization for me at

least. Angel Jenny & I begin to close every vortex open when I notice a sliver broach

with a emerald in the middle I'm like hah that was quick which I closed the first one

but still need to look for more sliver heading around town. I continue to look for the

biker gang upon running by a delivery trunk I notice a spike wristband crushed by

the door handle in the back with dried bloodstains. Counting from one to go I lift

the bitch open as a couple of dad bud & buff demonic men in leather jumped at me

hold on the ground by the hands & feet as the much bigger one is holding the driver's

seat door waiting to smash my skull until Jenny of course fires a arrow of light which

vaporizes him to ashes in the neck leaving me my choice to blast their own skulls with

the boomstick as another one throws me into the back now seeing all the sliver they got

taking a broken handle of them by thrusting it into it's eye than slipping the bastard in

half with my saw leaving blood all over everything including myself with the sliver gotten.

i head back at the university entrance slashing through a wooden fence all right uglies

i say to the vortex deadites come get some running & dismembering their limbs to

close the vortex sucking their rotten flesh & bones back to the other side of evil thanks

fella a cop thanked not sure how you did it but I'm glad you did rewarding me a pistol

as a backup weapon with that out of the way I go to close the others than later I drop

my spell book Revealing a page for a human to possessed a deadite oh fuckkkk I shout in

anger I could have done this way before so I just head back to the alley I forgot to

mention earlier where undead cops are seen guarding the bins with the files. Since I

have the spell book I use to it to take control of one of them appearing as a invisible

force thus grabbing them walking out as a fellow civilian turned deadite reminds me to

watch where in going as I twist & break his neck. While returning to the church I find

that the padre was dead and Eldridge & Trisha were gone as the now rising Priest claws

at my legs I know I would go to hell for this so I shove the bible at his face making good

use of my pistol shooting his face through the book. Running away from the chapel I

heas back into the streets when I stumble upon something going on in the park what the

hell? I said noticing innocents along Trisha and the old guy being brainwashed or some

thing but some body armored axe welding deadites which I rush over throwing a dyna

mite stick as I switched to my metal arm for the first time going terminator on the

ugly fucks with my two guns now as the hostages run back to safety with The professor

giving me important news.


	7. Chapter 6 The Museum

Even though i hold close all of the vortexes i haven't exactly destroy all the deadites

attacking Dearborn meaning there was still work to be done. After saving the hostages

i walk up to Eldridge with the book as he was so excited to have it in his own hands

he started to talk in a suspicious creepy tone of voice which i had a whole different

feelings about this but i did not care that much seen i had a city to save. In the book

Eldridge found that a similar artifact called the kandarian summoning stone used by

a human to control the Demon used to make the undead after that talk the professor

& The girl head to the museum where it can be display at a exhibit while meanwhile i

pay a quick visit to a man who knowby's letter was addressed to. I once again run

through the ruin streets hearing the cries of the innocence townsfolk being mutilated by

the demonic zombified forms of their loved ones & fellow townsfolk when i see a guy in

a trucker hat locking up his shop to evacuate i guess hey buddy i shouted walking up to

him who happens to be the man on the letter according to the name on his shop i ask

the dude about Knowby applying that he was fixing his car for his trip into the woods

with his wife as the professor gave him a gold antique watch instead of money as he give

it to me needing no use for it anymore along with more shotgun telling him i'll find a use

for it than shooting a attacking behind me as i replied like now. After doing that i head

back to the college campus telling the teacher of Eldridge translating the book also asking

him about the gold watch the shop owner give me saying it dates back the civil war battle

here in Dearborn along asking about any way i can get into the museum saying he had

a key for the front door which was good. With all that crap done i finally head into it when

i finally got inside it was dark & quiet you know what the hell happens next kinda quiet

There was no sign of Trisha or Eldridge than again seems like the legions of hell were on

a break too i figure now would be a good time to look for my two compadres. It started

to rain again this time there was thunder I than begin to head down into the basement

where the gate had closed right behind me a second i walk in as it was dark a flash of li

ghtning reveals a group of german shepherds turned deadite dogs making noises growli

ng at me than fighting them off as the lightning continues to flash on & off killing them

while walking in the basement a female security guard grabs me from behind in one

rubber glove shouting TIME FOR A ADVANCED SEARCH as i push knock her out Yelling

yeah for blasting her head after stuffing her mouth from pages of a porn magazine thus

gaining a pass card for the locks along with opening the gate with it & opening a way

from a exhibit to the locker room Freeze don't come any closer a guard said or what i ask

your going to shout freeze again oh sorry buddy he apologized i though you were one of

those creatures i ask if he saw the two people i was looking for saying he has't also

that the museum was build by a man named Nathaniel Payne who they say had a hidden

temple way down in his own building where he made blood sacrifices till he enter it never

to be seen again any ways the guard unlock all the doors in the basement & give me

another pass card for the top floor. heading up there to the gate i found the gang locked

behind it telling how Trisha looks sexy behind bars but as i open it the gate was stuck

so i had no choice to blow it up despite Trish's warning so i head back in the basement

where i make it to the power room taking out a lit stick of dynamite throwing it at the

power box causes the stuck gate to open all the way.

 **Hope Y'all don't mind this probably the longest chapter i ever done.**


	8. Chapter 7 The Temple of Blood

Heading back up top i was ready to meet up with everyone as i was about

to head up the stairs without even looking i ran into something big & furry

& i was't even talking about a oversized stuffed animal from like the museum

gift shop oh no as i step back some it's reveal to be a large sabretooth tiger

figure that has come to life by the Necronomicon with two ice shards for fangs. i

was just minding my own business when the bitch throws me into the t rex bones

while trying to get out from the fallen Dino it tries to claw at me in between the

thighs & rib cage as i than find a long pointed spear like bone about to reach for

it impaling the cat with the bone from his jaw to his brain as tons of stuffing

comes out. Looking at the fangs they were actually two different colored crystals

one blue the other green i did't know what they were for but i took them anyways

since i might needed the money up top i make it to Trisha & the old guy as she notices

the two things i had in my hands than start to take out something herself along with

Eldridge revealing two more crystals this time a yellow one & a red one. Looking at

a strange exhibit there appear to be four crystal shape carvings as we all place the

gems in them which the symbols at the top of each one thus turning into blue green

yellow & red to reveal a secret entrance to whatever the hell it goes we walk in to down

a cavern as Trish begin to trip landing on something that frighted her shown a pile of

decomposed corpses coming out of the wall as now i know the legend of Nathaniel was

true. making it down we find what appears to a entrance with twin staircases so i walk

up inside alone stumbling upon a huge chamber which must of been where the sacrifices

were held hello i say anybody here i uh i'm looking for a Nathaniel Payne no it's about the

kandarian summoning stone seen i need to borrow it for a little while look i'll bring it right

back ok who disturbs my rest a demonic voice asks uh if this is a bad time i'll be right bac

k i replied nervously no the voice denied this is the perfect time FOR YOU TO DIE. Never

in my life i did't think i would face something more great & bigger than i now saw what

once was a ordinary middle age man now has taken on the form of a giant legless

yellow skin demon with horns ranging from small to large on his face & scalp as his

grey hair now reaches his back Nathaniel Payne makes the first move by throwing

fire balls at me than blue ones as well on the ground as i dodge them a find a old shovel

like the ones at the cemetery using it to reflect a ball back at him which his body begins

to explode from the heat with green ooze gesunheit i said finally attaining the stone

that was inside of him this whole time Trish & Eldridge enter as Trisha complements how

beautiful it is letting the professor handle it as i than ask the girl about herself sides the

whole occult interest. I was about to simple tell her we were going to do something after

words until another vortex this time blue opens up as Eldridge's eyes turn fully black

disappearing into it what happen where did he go Trisha ask frighten but what ever it was

it was't summer camp so i had to go chase after him as she beg me not applying i had to

Now give me some sugar baby i said kissing good bye for now as she gives a sinister smil

e behind my own back.


	9. Chapter 8 Colonial Dearborn

I followed Eldridge through the vortex but very quickly wished i hadn't

my landings needed work and there was worse to come i'd caught up with

Eldridge alright only it look like he was now playing trumpet in the salvation army

of darkness. Eldridge was than standing there in front of me with a group of possesed

townsfolks with pitch forks & touches who appeared to be wearing some kind of

outdated colonial crap attire the old man knew i would fellow him as he thans runs off

leaving face to face with the deadites. The townsfolks charged at me shouting BURN

THE WITCH! & i figured like oh fuck now which dark historical decade have i ende up in

now with that said i come at them chopping the freaks to bits than i grab one of the

beer bottles & tourches they were hold as i use the old fire breathing trick on the rest of

them who's the fucking witch now bitches i shouted. A group of men in similar

dress came up welding their riffle up at me hold it their leader said this one looks inno

enced enough ok what are you supposed to be i ask the cavalry Mistet Wiliams the man

call me what are you doing at here alone you know how dangerous these woods have

become i ask him what the fuck he was talking about saying that i had been the black

smith for over 20 years he acted like i lost my memorie as i ask him which way was it to

Dearborn telling me to fellow the trail ahead. I begin to run through the woods as the

eerie sounds of wolfs & owls echo around me feeling somewhat similar to that presence

i felt in the forest back in the dark ages only this i knew it was more unsettling than befor

e. I saw a man at his house if you're the owner im guessing his must be the little house

on the prairie i ask sarcasticly why it's Mr Williams isn't it he politly ask in a outdated

accent the yeah i got the blacksmith i said cutting him off hey pal im running low on

sliver could i borrow some for blacksmithing got any i could borrow so it just so happens

he had a silver ring which was his father's in this case he was kind enough to lend to me

in return i gave him a much nicer one i realize was in my pocket this whole time & he

than gave me some of his finest booze in return as well. Continuing to walk i run into a

dead end than all of a sudden Jenny reappares again in this time behind me.

 **Sorry for the wait but i will be posting more chapters more often of this story**


	10. Chapter 9 Meeting A Old Relative

Jenny had appear once again this time well in time simply because she knew i

was so closed to catching Eldridge & slashing the fuck out of him. We headed back to whe

re i came from only to find a entrance with a vortex blocking it luckily for me i had that ri

ng the man gave me closing it as we finally colonial Dearborn in front of us was the towns

folks surround some kind of bon fire but was really a witch being burn at the stake like a

real witch burning like they did in salem as well. I saw a man far from the crowd watching

on the sidewalk as i come up to him you look like a guy with his finger on the pulse i said

it sounds dumb i know but you mind telling what year is it been taking a drop of the black

smith's moonshine friend he joked last i heard it's the year of our lord 1695 i got upset

once more now knowing im in the time of witchcraft fire & Puritianism now i look at you

he continue to spoke there's somewhat of a resemblence between you & the blacksmith

you kin folk maybe by that i was guesting if we were related which i think he & i were

after asking where i could find Mr Williams the bystander told me to be careful thinking it

was the executed witches to blame for the summoning of the deadites. Jenny without star

tling the colonists manage to convert in a living form wearing a blue peasant dress with a

white cloak we finally made it to william's house below the hill as we see him fighting off

the undead with a unique looking flinlock pistol he made COME ON COME GET SOME! he

shouted before blasting off a deadite's head with one shot. We walk up to him

as i begin to explan that im fron the future & seen we were somehow related & i needed

his help to vanqishing the evil with Eldridge along with it you sure got the william's chin h

e stated question is do you got the william's balls ah how do we tell i asked

sarcasticly & who's this dam hot damsel you got here he asked flirty on Jenny grabbing

his throat as i tell her to drop him. Jenny & me go out searching for spare parts to make

a weapon starting with my light i gave him giving me his hand canon in exchange. Before

we begin to search for metal parts i headed to the town's church to ask the pastor if he

seen the old guy around about to walk in reanimated corpses in the graves there started

to rise up with the flowers left for then sinking into the ground i took off the hand canon

shoting them in the head than using the shovel slashing of the last one's scalp. Entering

the chapel i walk up to the priest asking about Eldridge appling that he saw a mysterious

man going into the graveyard however thrown the key away for safe keepings but there

were eventualy two paths the other which was back in the woods where i needed to go

again.


	11. Chapter 10 My Big Ass Gatling Gun

I Could't believe i met a colonial ancestor i never known about & that the whole fact he's

southern make me even more suprise since he lived in the hillbilly devil's forest of

Tennesse the one motherfucking cursive place in the state where nature & the undead dw

ell in total darkness. Jenny & I were talking about if me a living human being could love a

heavenly damn hot angel warrior chic like her i had a feeling i might never seen her again

afterwards but i knew that she would be watching over me knowing how proud of a

demon slayer like me protects humanilty despict myself being a total jackass with total

insensitvity. We stumble upon the bon fire or i mean witch burning again when a wicked

laughter can be heard from it getting closer all of a sudden a firy being jumps out on the

group reveal to be the was that was sentence to death now undead & flaming with rage

as she throws hellish skull faced fire balls at us alerting the witch hunter who are than hit

with the balls turning into nothing but ashes & bones behind me where pilles of water

barrows accidentaly breaking one causing it to pour at the evil hag's leg snaping apart

like a twigg as i take another one than another to smash the she witch to death putting

her out. I headed to find the spair parts at last after dealing with all that bullcrap nonsenc

e that was in the goddamn way & manage to find ones that were hidden in old sheads &

damaged gun shops with me & of course my angelic ex Jenny going back to Mr Williams

where a middle aged deadite in a powered wig was struggling him than blasting the zomb

ie's head of with my boomstick. I walked up close to the poor faila as the deadite drop a

piece of bloodstain paper nice going gramps i somewhat complamented him telling him

about the paper i found one of those earlier he told me covered in strange writings made

my flesh creep i gave it to the preacher in case he could make sence of it. I was nearly ex

hausted from getting all those parts Me & Mr Williams headed inside his house to build th

e weapon as Jenny cleans her spear us men were even more exhausted just by making

this damn thing the end resolt was the very first gatling gun thanks to me in american

history as it can fire 8 rounds without even reloading however with the few extra parts i h

ad he also build me the very first flamethrower as well to fill with moonshine along with

bolt cutters too. Jenny & I had to look for just one more piece of scrap metal but for the

ammo this time we needed to head to a large shed below the hills but we made a quick

stop at the chapel asking the preacher for the paper Williams told us about unaware of

what evil it contains than heading our way at the shed when arriving there it was locked i

n which my bolt cutters came in handy for it i grabed the round metal piece with holes in

it to bring back to gramps. We got back to the blacksmith's house but gramps was nowh

ere to be seen from the look of things he had vistors & given them his usual country wel

come only this time he was missing in action figured we better find him & pronto now im

now expert on this fifth dimension tourism stuff but i had a hunch my great grea great gr

and something going belly up in the past was't going to do much for my future.


	12. Chapter 11 Saving My Great Great Somethi

Just when i was returning to my ancestor i of course of to find that the old man had

some unwanted visitors with no respect for the elderly in this case were demonic undead

hootlums who never give a fuck about people's privacy. Mr Williams was gone & i think

i know what nerdy little british dipshit took him so Jenny & i headed all the way to the ce

mtery gates back beyond the chapel it was locked real tight hoping my volt cutters would

work as i squeeze the handles hard enough to break each chain off taking about 2/1 min

utes finish. Jenny walk closely behind me when she stops for a moment um Ash she said

with a bad feeling i don't like the looks of this place im getting negative vibes from most

of these dead folks i walk up about to comfort her only for a hand to jump out almost

clawing at my ankle as the living deseased corpses of colonists rise up for our pure souls

even though i was pretty much the only living one which did't appeal to them. I was look

ing all around back to back with jenny as it was about to get real ugly on everyone final

resting place now was a good time to test out my gatling shooting the decay corpses

limbs off however Jenny & i did't think we were done for until i use the possessing spell

from my magic book to control one's body using a grave stone to finish them off

retreating back to their graves. I walk up to jenny seeing if she was ok appling

yes afterwards we walk up to what appears to be a entrance that only the dead shall pass

with the body i was possessing i gave it a shot with the stone door opening allowing us

to enter than getting the hell out of that rotten corpse's body. We run through a dark

alley in the woods which the entrance had lead us searching for Williams & the old guy

until we stumbled upon another stone entrance but this one needed a medalition to be

open um Ash Jenny said about that taking out a medalition that matched the keyhole

which she found earlier on one of the dead deadites unlocking it. We begin entering it

only to find a page from a spell book oddly matching my own which i step on it was a

spell that would allow me to summon fire from the sky that could come plenty of handy

later. Jenny & i had made it out of the alley only to be greeted by Eldridge at the end

with a green vortex far away from us all looks like you're out of places to run Eldridge i

yell sarcastically like a backward child you started to talk back you can't resist sticking

your finger in the electrial socket can you partin my language Jenny said But WHY DON'T

YOU SHUT YOUR UGLY MOUTH YOU BASTARD! i told the girl to keep it cool letting the ma

n contiune about to beat the crap out of him until i see my ancestor under a trance walk

ing up captive by two huge obese monsters known as guardians Williams i shouted Eldrid

ge would promise to spear him only i recover a spell which can turn a simple portal into a

time vortex that was kept in a ancient witch's tomb not far from here. We rush all the wa

y to the tomb that was a secret area were the corpse's grave which was placed on a pen

tagram i take the spell in the form of a scroll of the mummified skeleton hand run back to

gave the professor the piece of old paper using it to transform the green vortex into a blu

e one used for time traveling. Eldridge thinking he would release Mr Williams had change

d his mind at the very last mintue ordering his goons to kill him if me & Jenny took one

step until i used the possessing spell once more on one of the monsters bodies tairing

it's guts open as i break out of the host's body with light orange fluids all over me. I app

oach Mr williams as soon as a mob of the townsfolks appears Jenny & i than say our

goodbyes to him saiding that a man gonna do what a man gonna do making that the new

family modo me & the girls head up to the portal with the people shock to see Jenny's

angelic appearence thinking that it was a sign from god this whole time. We entered the

portal wondering where the hell it would take us next i hope to god not the dark ages aga

in until we landing in a myterious place where the nights skies ran red & a huge fortress

was in front of us.


End file.
